Life Goes On
by LXSHAW
Summary: Ally is the fourteen year old daughter of Addison and Derrick. Starts when she is fouteen and will include flashbacks. Derrick and Addison are divorced and Ally lives with Addison but is really close with both Derrick and Meredith. Read and Comment, First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Ally Forbes Montgomery Shepherd stood in front of her mirror in her en suite as she shook out her long dirty blonde curls, wearing her cute faded skinny jeans, plain white tee and her long Red Cardigan with her scarf she pulled on her Ugg Boots to finish her cute winter look. With her golden tanned skin, toned body and tall frame there was no doubt that she was a heartbreaker and being the daughter of Addison Forbes Montgomery and Derrick Shepherd there was no way that she wouldn't be. Ally was the envy of all teenage girls and a parents dream she excelled in her dance being an amazing ballet and jazz dancer and she got straight A's in her grade 9 class, Ally was also popular amongst all her pairs no body would mess with and her and she was class president . Ally stared at her light blue suitcase with her name in gemstones on the top lid she put her blanket which she called her cuddly on top although at 14 she knew she may have been too old for it. But after her parents divorced and she moved to Los Angeles with her mother it was the only thing that made her feel like her Mom and Dad were both with her. After grabbing her Suitcase, Duffel Bag and Black Berken handbag she headed downstairs. Her Mom was sitting on the couch flicking through some paper work.

"Hey Baby bear you almost ready to go?"

her mom said to her when she noticed her standing at the bottom of the stairs, calling her the nickname she had been given since she was a baby by both her Mom and Dad.

"Yeah can I grab a muffin please before we head off"

"Sure but be quick James is waiting for us, and I have already delayed him 1 hour so I could finish looking at this case file Sweetheart"

Being the daughter of a world class Neonatal surgeon and a world class Neurologist Ally was used to waiting around for her parents. Ally started pulling bits off her muffin as she walked around the room eating while her mom wrote down the last sentence on the case she was working on.

"Right lets get out of here Al's Bells"

her mom said to her with a grin.

"Mm Kay Mom".

Ally walked up to their Labrador of ten years named Holly she was a golden Labrador and loved Ally to death Ally hated leaving her.

"Bye my wee Holly dog, I love you to the stars and back"

Ally said as she patted the beloved dog who always seems to look as of she is smiling right back at you.

"Ally"

Addison called for her, Ally got up gave one final pat to the dog and grabbed her gear. Addison and Ally grabbed their gear and headed towards their car popping their gear in the boot of Addison's S Class Mercedes Benz.

"I'm going to miss Holly , the beach, the surf, our LA Family so much"

Ally said to Addison as they placed their gear in the car.

"I know me too baby"

"I hate leaving Holly, she always misses me so much, and then when I come back she makes me feel guilty for like three days"

they headed off to the airport to board their plane.

"Finally"

James says as Ally hops out of the car and gives him a hug

"Your are never late when I fly you Al"

"I know blame my Mom"

Addison laughs as she follows her daughter up the stairs onto the plane.

"Your bringing your Mom this time to visit your dad in Seattle"

James asked Ally

"Yeah well its Christmas and I want to be with all my Family Daddy, Mommy, Mere, Uncle Archer, Auntie Amy, my Grandparents"

Addison smiled at her daughter although she was spending 2 weeks with her ex-husbands new wife Meredith, Ally loved her Step-mom so she decided years ago to make nice with the woman. The planes jets roared as they took off to Seattle, on the couch inside the plane Ally leant against her Mom and lay her head into her chest Addison stroked her daughter's wavy curls Ally was the first to break the silence between them,

"Mom?"

"Yeah Honey"

"I got an A+ on my Biology paper"

"Well done Baby, you will have to tell daddy when we get to his house. Are you excited to see Dad again"

"Yeah definitely and Mere"

Mere was Ally's special name for Meredith she had called her that for as long as she could remember. Suddenly Ally's phone went off playing the song California girls which made Addison wish that she was back in LA

"Hey its Ally"

Ally said answering the phone Ally suddenly got up from lying on her Mom's knee when she realised who it was and entered the Bedroom

"Hey I'm so glad you called, how are you?"

"I'm good I cant believe you are going to be away for a whole month this trip"

"yeah I know I'm going to miss you so much, but my Mom is going to be leaving after 2 weeks and my Dad is always working so we will be free to skype then without getting caught"

"2 weeks Ally"

"I know Brooklyn, Hey I better go I miss you and I love you"

she said to her boyfriend of almost 5 months

"I love you too, Bye"

Ally hung up the phone call and blushed she hadn't told her Mom about this she loved her Mom and told her pretty much everything but considering how many teenage pregnancies that her Mom deals with she decided to shield the details from her for now. Picking up the phone she rang up her best friend Tillie she needed a cover for her previous chat

"Tills hey Brooklyn just called me on the plane with Mommy so I am calling you as a cover up because Mom doesn't know play along"

"You so owe Me Miss Ally Rose Carson Forbes Montgomery Shepherd"

Tillie said down the phone loudly

"I know your size 6 for shoes" Tillie smiled Ally walked back into the main part of the plane her Mom looked up at her

"Okay Tills I love you and I will call you later girl Kay, Bye"

"Sorry about that Mom just Tills"

"Secret Best friend conversation is that why you left the room"

"yeah, that's what you call it"

Ally smiled as she grabbed herself a water. The plane landed 3 hours later in the city that never stops raining Seattle Addison and her daughter walked down the stairs of the plane and jumped into the town car.

"So Ally do you want to head straight to your Dad's or do some shopping?"

Ally would never usually turn down the chance to shop but she did today

"Can we just go straight to Dad's please, I'm really tired Mom"

"Of course, are you okay baby bear"

"Yeah I'm just tired sorry"

"Don't be sorry Honey"

Addison said to her daughter although she decided to dismiss it for now it was obvious something was wrong with Ally she had been saying she was tired for weeks, but every time Addison brought it up Ally would tell her she was fine.

Should I continue, I know it Cheesy!


	2. We have arrived

Arriving at Derrick's house Ally jumped out of the car and ran into the house she didn't even stop to knock Addison thought but then Addison thought again she didn't have to this was her house too. Walking into the house the first thing that Addison saw was a family portrait of Ally, Derrick and Meredith all looking so happy, below it was a photo of Derrick and Meredith on their wedding day, and the last photo was of Ally sitting in her scarlet red tutu.

She suddenly overheard Ally's voice

"Mere it's so good to see you"

"You too sweetheart I missed you so much"

Addison walked through to see Ally and Meredith hugging tight although she had to admit it was hard to like Meredith at times she knew she made Ally happy and that was the thing that she cared about most in this world. Ally turned around to see her mom standing there

"Hey Meredith how are you?" Addison asked her

"I'm good thanks, better after seeing this girl, how are you Addie?" Meredith replied

"I'm good thank you, hey Ally should we go get our gear honey"

"Yeah okay, and then I am going to have a nap"

"At 3 o'clock in the afternoon" Meredith asked

"I'm tired" Ally replied

Addison gave her a look as if to say we'll talk later and Meredith just nodded. After putting her bags in the guest room where she was sleeping she walked into Ally's bedroom to see the lid of her suitcase open

"You already unpacked good girl"

"No I just wanted one thing" Addison looked down to see her holding her cuddly in her hand

"Mom can you stay with me till I go to sleep" Ally asked her

"Sure Baby"

Addison wasn't surprised as Ally often slept in her bed at home although she was 14 Addison did like the fact her Baby girl still wanted to be close to her, but the fact that she wanted her here in Seattle kind of surprised Addison. Ally took of her Ugg Boots and jeans and slipped into sweat pants and slide under the covers holding her cuddly. Addison lay on her side beside her stroking her daughter's hair

"Mommy I love you" Ally said

"I love you too Baby bear"

Addison said as she realised her daughter was finally asleep she got up off the bed closed the door halfway and headed downstairs to chat to Meredith.

"Hey is she asleep"

Meredith asked as Addison walked her way and nodded Addison joined her on the couch as the two woman sat there kind of awkwardly for a minute Meredith began to speak breaking the silence between them

"Ally is sleeping at a strange time of day, I mean I would expect that from a 3 year old, but Ally's 14!"

"yeah I know she is always telling me she is tired it has been going on for a while, but when I say to her why don't you not go to that early dance class or go for a run tonite, or study till late hours she just tells me to drop and tells me she is fine. What am I supposed to do, I'm worried about her"

"Its okay Addie do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yeah that would be great"

3 hours later Ally slumped down the stairs to see her Mom and Meredith laughing she was pleased that they seemed to be getting along. Addison turned her head to see her daughter walking towards them

"Feeling better Baby bear?" she asked

"yeah" she replied as she climbed onto her Moms lap

"Ally your not 5" Addison said looking down at her daughter

"I know your just comfy"

"Thanks, I guess" Addison replied as she kissed the top of Ally's head.

Meredith smiled

"Hey Ally your dad called me just before you came down and said that he would be home in 20 minutes"

"cool, what are we going to have for dinner, can Dad and I do dinner?"

Derrick had always loved his shared passion of cooking he got from his daughter it was one of the many things that they had in common, along with both going for runs.

"Sounds good Ally Derrick will love that idea".

40 Minutes later Ally spotted lights in the driveway and hopped off her Mums lap and ran out the door

"Daddy"

"Ally Baby girl I missed you" said derrick as he picked his teenage daughter up in his arms and carried her inside

"I love you Ally"

Derrick whispered into his daughters ear before placing her down on the ground in the living room

"I love you too" Ally whispered back

"Hey sweetie" Derrick said giving his wife a quick kiss before saying Hi to Addison

"How are you Addie" Derrick asked her

"I'm good thanks, what about yourself" "good too thanks" Derrick replied.

It was 8 o'clock and Derrick and Ally were starting to serve dinner Ally and Derrick had decided on their best dish of Carbonara pasta

"looks good Al's" said Meredith "And it tastes good too isn't that right Daddy"

"sure is"

they placed the dish on the table and joined Addison and Meredith

"right lets dig in" said Derrick

they all grab a plate and got some pasta and had a good family catch up Derrick talked to Addison over a case he had about preforming brain surgery on a 36 week pregnant woman and Ally and Meredith talked about Ally's school and dance Ally rolled her eyes when she realised her mom and Dad were talking about work it reminded her of how it used to be before the divorce Ally smiled as she knew this was going to be a good Christmas holiday.

That night Ally got up off the couch she was siting on her Dads lap who was in between Meredith and Addison she gave everyone a hug and headed up to her bedroom to go to bed

"Hey I think I might do that thing now Addie"

"Oh yeah Thank you Meredith" Addison smiled at her

"What thing" Derrick asked with a puzzled look on his face

"I'll let Addison Catch you up" Meredith said a she headed up stairs

"Ally" Meredith knocked on her stepdaughters door quietly

"yeah come in" she heard Ally answer tiredly

Meredith walked into the room to find Ally in her dance gear stretching it wasn't an unusual sight she stretched before bed often Meredith looked at Ally who now had her foot practically touching her ear

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure" Ally replied as she continued to stretch

"How come you went and had a sleep at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, it's not like you"

"yeah well I was tired I guess from flying" Ally answered her question politely but defensively at the same time.

"And I watched you at dinner you must have drunken at least 5 glasses of water"

"Waters not bad for you Mere"

Ally had a faint idea of what could be wrong with her, her whole family were doctors but she didn't want to think of the idea

"Mere I'm fine honestly, there is no need to worry okay" Meredith nodded as she walked out of the room after she hugged Ally who had stopped stretching

"Sweet dreams Ally, love you"

"Love you too" replied Ally

who then lay on the bed. Meredith walked down the stairs to two worried looking parents

"She shut me out, just like she did you Addie, I'm sorry"

"That's okay Meredith at least you tried"

Addison smiled as she spoke to her.

"Well we should all get some rest" said Derrick trying to somewhat avoid the subject of his little girls health

"yeah sounds good" said Addison as they all headed up the stairs to bed Meredith and Derrick lay in bed both thinking

"You don't think that she has diabetes" Meredith asked Derrick

"well It doesn't run in my family but I'm not too sure about Addison's" Derrick replied to her Meredith could sense the worry in his voice

"It is going to be okay" Meredith told him as she kissed his cheek.


End file.
